


Sir Peter's Sonnet

by ArgentNoelle



Category: Ella Enchanted - Gail Carson Levine
Genre: F/M, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sir Peter feels about Dame Olga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Peter's Sonnet

I love you more than you could ever know  
and you are like a fire in my eyes  
that melts the ice and long-forgotten snow  
and stills the wind and some soft silver cries.

I wish you wouldn't burn so bright and strong  
and in your glance I see you feel the same  
there's nothing right in this, yet nothing wrong  
but only an enchantment full and strange.

But why have we been burdened with this love?  
It's nothing that we want or feel or know  
it was pushed on us fast and from above  
and it will not stay small, but only grows.

I love you more than I could ever say—  
I only wish that you would go away.


End file.
